


Ready Player Two

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Post-Canon (ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: After dropping Luisa off in Miami, Rose has an unexpected encounter.





	

She was glad this night was over. Running around attempting to steal small antiques was definitely not something she was used to anymore. _This is why I run my own empire_ , she thought as she grunted, feeling searing pain from the gaping wound running down her calf.

Before running away to what she thought was going to be her retirement, she had decided that life would be easier if she got rid of her henchmen. She wouldn’t be needing them on her small private island after all, she was ready to quit her life of crime. After hearing Luisa say that she would run away with her, she crafted the perfect plan - faking her own death and stealing her away without noticing, forcing both of them to live in a submarine for two months until she felt it was safe to go to her island.

Much to her surprise, however, Luisa decided that she wanted to go back home, to be with her brother and what was left of her family. She felt she owed Rafael at least that much, or so she had told Rose. She wouldn’t, couldn’t, see her anymore, the brunette had said after giving her one last kiss at the airport

She hadn’t seen her in… how long had it been… 5 months? Give or take. She thought about her constantly, hoping that if she gave her enough space she might be able to see her again. So she decided to move back to Miami and resume her life as a crime lord, because this was all she knew how to do without Luisa in her life.

After getting rid of over 80% of her ‘employees’ she was spread a little thin, so she gave smaller assignments to her new henchmen, taking the more important deals herself. She still didn’t trust any of them to not let their greed get the better of them and double cross her.

So here she was, making deals with some of the other faceless crime lords in Miami, breaking into warehouses, and of course jumping over fences in attempts to make a swift escape from said warehouses. It had been years since she had done this herself, which is what lead to her not calculating her jump over the fence properly and hurting her leg while stealing what was rightfully hers.

She rummaged through her pockets, pulling out the dragonfly brooch in an attempt to find her keys. After Nadine had betrayed her, and given Michael the chip with information, the antique had been set aside and forgotten by the police, who had assumed that there was nothing of interest left on it. Somehow, word got around and other crime lords had made attempts to get a hold of it knowing that the famed Sin Rostro was not dumb enough to have such an important item end up in under police custody with such ease.

And she wasn’t. The brooch was also the key to a secret safe she had, with much more incriminating information than what the police had so easily found on the chip. This had just been a distraction, a ploy to make them think that there was more of a connection between her and Elena than there actually was. A way to get them off her trail for a while so she could plan her final escape with Luisa, and get rid of Elena in the process, knowing that it would be that much easier to kill her when she was trapped in a jail cell.

She finally pulled out her key, slightly annoyed at the fact that the pockets on women’s jackets were mostly useless, and unlocked the door.

Her new apartment was small and empty. Though she had been here for 5 months, she hadn’t bothered to purchase anything other than a couch, a bed, a television, and a couple of bookshelves for the copious amounts of books she had. Life just didn’t feel quite complete without Luisa, so she felt like she didn’t want much more than barebones until she was able to get the love of her life back. Part of her also truly believed that Luisa would have come back to her by now.

Holding the brooch in her hand, she took off her jacket and tossed it on the couch before moving towards the bedroom without turning on any lights. The apartment was lit only by the dim glow of the streetlamps, which was enough for her to see where she was going without hurting herself any further. She was tired,  in pain, and alone, three things she definitely had not envisioned she would be when she ran away with Luisa after Jane and Michael’s wedding.

With her leg still in pain, and dry blood surely having ruined her new pants, she grunted and moaned as she walked down the hallway, telling herself that she was done with running around herself, making a mental note to hire some new people tomorrow.

As she crossed past the bedroom door, she mindlessly walked towards the bathroom, still not turning on any lights. She was looking forward to getting out of her clothes and into her pajamas and falling into bed, telling her tired self that she would deal with her quickly bandaged wound in the morning. What’s another 4 hours of pain, right?

She froze as she heard a gun cocking from the opposite corner of the room. She slowly put her hands up in the air, not making any sudden movements.

 _Shit_. She had been caught. Clearly one of her new hires had double crossed her or turned her into the police.

With her hands still up, she slowly turned to try and see who was standing in the dark corner of her room surely pointing a gun at her.

The dark figure stood still.

“Are you going to tell me who you are, or shoot me, or what?” Rose said somewhat annoyed after a minute or two of silence.

She saw the mysterious intruder move a step closer into the street light coming in through the open window.

Rose stood in shock, her mouth falling a little as she ran her eyes over the woman dressed in all black, long hair falling straight past her shoulders, dark eyes decorated with black eyeliner and mascara, and the deep red lips curled into a small smile.

“Hello, darling,” Luisa said cooly, a cocky smile appearing on her face as she was pointing the gun straight at Rose, “I think you’ve got something that belongs to me”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> evil!Luisa!  
> Hoping to turn this into a couple of chapters, but we'll see how it goes :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
